bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dark Swarmlord/Brother's Wrath
A Plasmid that was created to guide Little Brothers. Due to their violent natures, this particular creation was not used until recent times. Then, after it's effectiveness far exceeded expectations, it became a widely used Plasmid, utiliesed by freed Big Sisters. The wrath of brothers is the wrath of devils - proverb ''Brother's Wrath'' ﻿''Brother's Wrath summons two Little Brothers via pheremones, from the closest Little Sister vent(s). Flinging the Plasmid at an enemy or wall will summon the Brothers for an EVE cost, but redirecting the two will cost nothing.﻿ The Brothers are armed with wooden baseball bats, and batter the enemy with them. If there are enemies in the perimeter, the Brothers will attack the closest one, unless you paint some unfortunate Splicer with yellow goo. Little brothers fight by your side as long as Eleanor does, and run as fast as their Sisters. Quite obviously, they also attract the attention of any foes they attack. Unlocks Upgrades 1 and 2. ''Upgrade 1 - Hyper Bros. The original scent from the Plasmid is replaced by different one that summons Hyper Bros., so-called because of the fact they can attack and run twice as fast. Unlocks Upgrades 1-1 and 1-2. ''Upgrade 2 - Iron Bat Bros''. The original scent is replaced by ﻿one that causes Iron Bat Bros. to come running. These murderous kids have bats made of reinforced steel, which boosts attack against Splicers by 10%, and causing minor knockback. If the foe is unaware, then they will be sent sprawling across the floor. Unlocks Upgrades 2-1 and 2-2. ''Upgrade 1-1 - Wailing Brats'' The scent changes again, causing the Hyper Bros. to scream at the top of their lungs when they charge into combat. Any Splicer who is fighting, examining a corpse, ect. will stop what they are doing and look around for the source of the screamings, and will count as unaware (including those who were fighting you before). The sceaming has no effect on angry Big Daddies or Big Siblings. ''Upgrade 1-2 - Flaming kids'' The scent alters slightly, summoning a pair of Hyper Bros. who were a part of a scavenging party in a "purged" Fire Wardens' hideout. The result was a group of Little Brothers who would randomly spontanously combust at the slightest provocation. The Plasmid still summons two Brothers from a vent, however. ''Upgrade 2-1 - Brothers in Arms'' The scent's strengh increases, allowing the caster to summon four Iron Bat Bros. This upgrade was created to combat large groups of Splicers, along with anyone else who got in the way.﻿ ''Upgrade 2-2 - Backstabbers'' The pheremone changes to summon a pair of Backstabber Bros. The boys will attempt to sneak behind the first foe they see and wedge a knife in their back. The knives also confer an increased 5% attack, giving them a 15% damage bonus against unarmoured foes. :But, children, you should never let such angry passions rise; :''Your little hands were never made to tear each other's eyes - John Barlett Another Plasmid done. Please leave a comment. Back to the Hub Category:Blog posts